<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foolish Woman! by YouWereAlmostAJillSandwich (BelaDimitrescu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665718">Foolish Woman!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/YouWereAlmostAJillSandwich'>YouWereAlmostAJillSandwich (BelaDimitrescu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/YouWereAlmostAJillSandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something about Jill that Wesker found quite intriguing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foolish Woman!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finally beating Spencer's blob monsters to find their way back out of the underground sewers. They had finally made it. Just behind these double doors they could get their answers, or so they thought.</p><p>Chris gave a nod to Jill, who gave the gesture right back. Quickly bursting into the room, they had good right too as they were now met with none other than Wesker.</p><p>They both fired at him, though he seemed to dodge with lightning speed. Still the pair carried on until Wesker was now close enough to take on Chris. His gun was sent flying out of his hand. A few punches then had him down on the floor. Jill still kept up the assault as he turned on her now, grabbing her by the throat he hoisted her up.</p><p>Chris was soon back into play, throwing punches that never seemed to land. Once again Jill was back on her feet, firing at him as he tossed Chris aside like he was nothing. He air rolled out of the way, waiting for the two to advance on him again. Chris with his fists and Jill with her knife as she'd now run out of ammo on him. </p><p>Jill was such an easy target, Wesker only had to push her away from him and she was sent flying to the back of the room, into the bookcase. Chris was an actual worthy piece he could play with a little longer, as he now grabbed the man and dragged him across the length of the table to then throw him over to the large window.</p><p>Jill who was still trying to catch her breath looked over to see Wesker advance on her partner once more. She watched as he lifted Chris by the throat, she knew what was coming and was not about to let it happen.</p><p>"No!" she screamed as she ran over, Wesker now ready to impale Chris with his fist.</p><p>"Let's finish this!" were his last words as he was suddenly tackled out the window.</p><p>Chris was dropped to the floor, his main concern was his partner as he quickly clambered to his feet to run to the window. </p><p>"Jiiill!" he yelled as the two fell to their deaths.</p><p>As he was falling, Wesker could only think of one thing. How could he have let himself get caught off guard so easily. He cursed the damned woman that was still holding him even as she fell with him.</p><p>As the floor quickly rose to greet them, Wekser could think of nothing more than prying her off of him. She put up a good fight for someone in their last moments. </p><p>"I'll make sure you go with me!" she snarled.</p><p>"Heroic," he simply smirked as he quickly forced himself to turn for a better position.</p><p>He reached out to grab her, but she clung on even harder. </p><p>"Let go, you stupid woman!" he growled.</p><p>She said nothing as he eventually managed to pry her off him and pulled her to his chest.</p><p>"What are you...." she started to ask as she noticed the floor quickly rising to greet them.</p><p>"Just accept your fate!" he snarled at her. </p><p>That's when she finally realised it was all coming to an end. She closed her eyes and gripped his coat. </p><p>"Stupid woman," Wesker sighed to himself before hitting the floor.</p><p>He landed with a sickening thud and rolled over, Jill taking some of the fall as well but not too much. He groaned through the pain, but allowed himself to slip unconscious just while his body fully healed itself.</p><p>xXx</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, he opened his eyes realising his sunglasses had survived the fall with him. That brought on a smirk, at least he still had the means to hide his eyes. His coat however, was unsalvageable and was tossed aside. He really liked that coat too. </p><p>Scanning the area through the heavy pelting rain, he soon set eyes on the foolish woman that had tried to kill him and herself. She was lying a little away from him, unmoving. He tried to stand, but found he wasn't 100% himself. Instead he decided to crawl over to her, it wasn't something he'd find himself doing all the time. It was far too unbecoming for him of all people. </p><p>"Let's see if you survived," he glared as he looked her over. </p><p>His hand now came to rest on her arm before moving up to her neck, her pulse was weak but the foolish imbecile was still alive. He gave her a looking over before reaching out to turn her over. There was blood seeping through the clothes on her arms and legs, her face was a little cut. He suspected the damage was more internal than external. He checked her ribs, finding just what he expected to find a few broken as well as her left arm.</p><p>"Very foolish indeed," he tsked at her as he now reached underneath her back to pull her up into his arms.</p><p>As he did so he contemplated on whether or not it would benefit him in the long run.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I should kill you right here, put you out of your misery for good." He snarled at her, before his features softened. "But.... No, maybe I could use you after all."</p><p>He now heaved himself up with the woman in his arms and headed off. No doubt Chris would be blaming himself for Jill's act of selflessness, and this was quite an amusing thought to Wesker. They were both dead to him, how wonderful it would be to see Chris' face when he sets eyes on him and his old partner.  He couldn't wait to see. </p><p>xXx</p><p>He found he would set up base in Africa, someplace no one would expect to find him. A nice place underground in one of Umbrella's old facilities, there he could do what Umbrella never could.</p><p>"Chris," she gasped. </p><p>Wesker loomed over her but said nothing.</p><p>"Chris," she asked again.</p><p>"No," he simply stated. </p><p>That voice seemed rather familiar to her.</p><p>"W-Wesker?" </p><p>"Indeed," he smirked.</p><p>"But how?" </p><p>"Silence. You shouldn't be wasting your energy talking."</p><p>"How are you not dead," she grimaced.</p><p> "I said silence," he said a little more forcefully now.</p><p>She let her head fall back as her eyes closed once again, allowing Wesker to patch up what could be patched up. He had no problem tearing open her clothes to see to her, her body was no interest to him anyway or so he forced himself to think that way. His fingers lightly caressed around the damaged skin on her arm before he cleaned it up and bandaged it. Once he'd done cleaning and caring for her he took her to one of the beds, and laid her softly upon it. </p><p>"I'll be back to check on you in a little while," he softly told her as he brushed small parts of her fringe aside.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Jill had slept soundly as he worked on his little project. A small device that looked much like a scarab, which when placed upon it's host would have full mind control over them thanks to the substance he was now filling it with. He'd done quite a number of tests on her before the scarab would finally be placed on her. </p><p>He hadn't even giving it much thought when stripping her down to now dress her in a skin tight battle suit. </p><p>"What are you?" she asked groggily. </p><p>"Shush," he soothed. "I'm making you far better than you ever were."</p><p>She looked over to see Wesker holding something in his hand. Something that seemed to be moving on its own accord. </p><p>"What is that?" she questioned.</p><p>"A little something that will boost your healing rate," he smiled.</p><p>She looked sceptical, but with feeling like she was right now anything would be a huge benefit. </p><p>"Now then stay very still," he warned as he brought the thing to her chest.</p><p>She looked down, watching as the device checked her over before lunging all six of its legs deep into her flesh. She screamed in pain, but that was just the beginning. As soon as the spikes were in place, they opened up to allow long winding tendrils to worm their way deep under the skin. Jill brought her hands up to try and rid herself of it, the pain was far too much to bear. </p><p>"I'll have none of that," Wesker tsked as he grabbed her arms to pin them down. "Let it do its job."</p><p>She screamed and squirmed as the tendrils worked their way into the vital nerves. Soon she fell limp and Wesker now knew it was time to place her into one of the awaiting tanks he had set up just for her. He lifted her into his arms to carry her out. Once there he placed her into the awaiting tank and headed back to the computer, quickly typing in the commands he turned to watch as it closed then filled with liquid. </p><p>"Quite soon you'll be under my control, Jill Valentine. I so look forward to our little reunion with dear old, Chris."</p><p>xXx</p><p>It wasn't long after that Wesker had sent Chris information on his missing partner, a photo of her in the tank alive and well presumably. He knew it would send Chris wild to know she was still alive and he'd stop at nothing to come find her and rescue her, what he didn't know was that she was no longer able to control herself.</p><p>"How do you feel?" he asked as she stepped from her confinement.</p><p>He couldn't help but take in the what had happened to her during her time spent in there. Her hair had become blonde and her skin paler. It seemed quite an improvement.</p><p>She said nothing, simply gave him a look as he now offered her a mask and cloak.</p><p>"Put these on and report to Excella," he told her. "She has a few errands for you to make."</p><p>Jill put the cloak and mask on, simply having no other choice but to obey their every command.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>